Eternally Forgotten
by Aya Hinata
Summary: AU. Yuki Sohma had fallen inlove with an outsider. Despite her promise to keep the secret, she hadn't. Causing the family to leave. 1000 years have passed and now the Sohmas, mostly Yuki, are out for revenge. Btw, the Sohma's are Immortal.


**Disclaimer: Again, I'm only saying it once. Seeing as though I don't own Natsuki Takaya, I wouldn't own her story either.**

**_

* * *

Summary: Yuki Sohma had fallen inlove with an outsider. Despite her promise to keep the secret, she hadn't, causing the family to leave. 1000 years have passed and now the Sohmas are out for revenge. For the record, the Sohmas are immortal demons. _**

* * *

Eternally Forgotten

Chapter 1: Shooting Stars

* * *

Long long ago, there was a family. Cursed by the 12 animals of the Zodiac, including the cat and the immortal god. Whenever they were under an extreme amount of stress or hugged by a person of the opposite gender who wasn't cursed by the zodiac, they would transform into their hosted animal. For generations, eras, this secret curse remained underground, hidden, a 'Secret'.

Unfortunately, all that ended, rather quickly. 1000 years ago, a member of the cursed family had fallen in-love with an outsider- Someone who wasn't part of the family, or rather, someone who had no knowledge of the curse. This act was forbidden within the family, especially if one of the two were part of the curse.

When the outsider discovered this secret, the gossip went around fast. And soon the family was in extreme danger. The immortal god, head of the family, decided it was high time to leave. They had all disappeared without trace or warning. 1000 years have passed, and yet, no one knows where or how they are now.

**_

* * *

Present Time _**

It was just another normal Sunday morning for 17-year old Tohru Honda. She was just heading into the school with her 3 best friends. Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, and Yumi Ichiro.

Tohru enjoyed the company of each of them. She had grown very fond of Yumi in the past weeks. In fact it was really that long ago that Yumi had joined their school. Tohru could just remember it now, as if it were only yesterday.

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

_It was about a month ago, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were walking down the halls when they came across a very unusual scene. A girl with long black hair, and blue eyes, was in a middle of a fued. Being terrorized by guys who just wouldn't lay off. And they were seriously starting to piss her off._

_Tohru grew worried about the girl's well-being, but before she could act, the feud took a turning point. The girl swirled around and grabbed the nearest boy by his shirt collar. _

_" Would you all just leave me the hell alone! I'm getting sick of you people following me! If you want to follow me, that's your own deathwish! If you want to live, then go away!" She yelled before throwing him and starting to run. Heading for the girl's direction._

_As she started passing them, Arisa stuck her foot out, tripping all the boys on the left of her. Saki tripped the boys on the right or her. Tohru was just too shocked to do anything. Really Tohru wouldn't do anything violent to begin with but because she was so caught up in worry, she really didn't do much to help the girl out._

_The girl turned to see that all the boys were sprawled all over the floor. She saw the cause of their plummet when she looked up at the three girls. Arisa looked directly at her with a smile. " Yo, care to join us? We're heading for lunch now..." Arisa asked. Saki also smiled, if it was possible with her usual calm demeanor. " Yes, please join us..." Saki said calmly._

_Tohru smiled. "It would be so wonderful if you could join us.." She said softly. The girl just couldn't refuse. " Sure... But first may I have the privelidge of knowing your names?" She asked. The three of them did a pose,._

_Arisa put a hand on her waist and her outter hand up into the air in a peace sign as she faces her back against Tohru's side. Saki did almost the same. Only she kept her hands mostly at her side except for the hand that reached to her opposite shoulder. And Tohru just stayed in the middle with her hands clasped together over her chest._

_" Arisa Uotani!" Arisa exclaimed. " Saki Hanajima" Hana said calmly. " Tohru Honda" Tohru said happily with a soft smile. " And what's your name?" Arisa asked. The girl smiled gently at them. " My name... Is Yumi Ichiro..." She said calmly._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

They all had become close friends since then. Tohru smiled at the thought of knowing that she could make friends so quickly with those who need her. Although Tohru was oblivious to know that her friends cared more than Tohru ever could about herself.

She was what kept them together, she was the equal sign in a mathmatical problem. And the answer to the problems that she represented was love, kindness, and friendship. They couldn't have made it this far without Tohru, and that was a fact.

Soon they arrived at the school. Slowly they entered their homeroom, and sitting in their spots. Arisa sat by the window behind Tohru, keeping a watchfull eye on her. Occasionally her eyes would drift to all the other students in the classroom. And also every so often the eyes of a boy would focus on Tohru.

Her chocolate-brown hair, her blue eyes, which were so captivating that if you looked into them, you'd drown in the endless depths of her blue wirlpools. Her figure so slender that she could fit in almost any size clothing you would throw at her. Arisa would give those boys a glare that would clearly tell them to stay away.

The boys then would focus on something else. Arisa had realized that out of all the girl's in school, her, Tohru, Hana, and Yumi were at the top of the popularity polls. Even so, none of the boys would even TRY to admit their feelings to them. Especially to Saki. Every boy was afraid to even go near her. Her denpa waves scared everyone.

Saki noticed this too. Sensing all the waves within the room. But there was something deep about Tohru and Yumi's waves. They seemed, unflawed. Well Tohru didn't. But Yumi...

There was something deep about Yumi that seemed almost... Impenetrable. Saki couldn't figure it out though. After a minute she let it go when the teacher announced something.

" All right teenagers of the future and endless gossip, I would like to announce something..." Spoke Sensai Mayuko. She scanned their eager faces before speaking again. " We have two new students joining our school today. And they will be in this class. Please welcome them..." She finished as she looked at the door, the faces of students following her gaze.

And in walked two teenagers. Immediately the faces of students lit up with either shock, surprise, awe, or realization. The first of the two new students walked in with grace.

Walking with steps of that of a slow dance, his gray hair waving slightly with each step. His violet eyes so soft and deep that you'd drown in desire if you looked into them.

Second walked in another boy. The same chain reaction from the students as their eyes lit up with fear, desire, and love. He walked in with steps of that of a light cat, stalking it's prey, read to pounce.

Still his gracefull light cat-steps reaked with impression. His orange hair waved like grass in a field of raging wind. His crimson eyes burned with a hellfire blazing with the fury of hate and despise. His hands in his pockets, and his flaming eyes scanning the room.

Saki watched them with a suspicious expression. There was something wrong with their waves. Something she did not like. Tohru only smiled softly at the new classmates. Arisa didn't care, she just took them in for one second before looking out the window.

But Yumi, her eye's stayed on them at all times as they headed for two empty desks. She felt as if she knew them from somewhere. As if they held importance of a family replica in an important history. Eventually they noted her stare. They stared back with a same expression.

Sensai Mayuko looked at the boys. " Arent you two going to introduce yourselves?" She asked. The boys looked at her, taking their attention, but not thoughts, off of Yumi. Both of them slowly stood up. All attention turned to them.

First the grey-haired teen spoke. " My name is Yuki... Yuki Sohma..." He said softly, a voice so heavenly that you would never want the sound of it to stop. He then slowly turned to the boy who had entered after him.

The boy with orange hair looked around, hands slowly going behind his head. " Yo, I'm Kyou Sohma..." He said, his voice filled with a sound of fury and raging fire of that within his eyes, heart, and soul. Then both boys sat down in their chairs.

Then class continued. But no one really payed much attention. All female eyes rested on the boys and the boys looked at the girls, more interested in them rather than new students. Though they didn't like the idea of two new guys. It would mean more competition for the girl's hearts and less likely chance of impressing them.

Saki and Tohru payed much attention to the lesson. But Yumi and Arisa didn't. Arisa spit spitballs at some other girls in the room. But Yumi's eyes remained on the two boys. Occasionally they would acknowledge her stare with a more intense one. At those time's her eyes would narrow into a glare before turning from them to the board.

Yuki and Kyou continued to look at her. She looked familier. Could she be the one from oh so many years ago? No.. It couldn't be. That was over 5 centuries ago.. No one could live that long, except for the immortal god or whatever.

Then the bell rang for the end of school. Everyone stood up, collecting their belongings and leaving class. Tohru was the first to approach the two new boys. " Uhm.. Hello, I'm Tohru Honda... It's a pleasure to meet you two..." Tohru bowed though respectfully.

The group around her stared at her for a moment. Saki stared intently, waiting for the reaction of the two boys. Arisa didn't care, not really. Yumi looked wide-eyed. " Tohru-" Yumi began.

Yuki cut her off. " It's nice to meet you too Honda-san... As you probably already know... I'm Yuki and that's my cousin Kyou... He's a bit of an idiot..." Yuki said, laughing a bit. Kyou twitched at him. " WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!" Kyou yelled. " You... You being sarcastic or are you **_really_** that stupid?" Yuki stared blankly at Kyou.

Yumi sighed before trying again. " Guys can we-" She started again. Only to be cut off **_AGAIN_**. Arisa came up and put an arm around Tohru's shoulder. " Oy.. I'm Arisa Uotani and girl in purple with me is Saki Hanajima, you two look like your not busy. How about you come join us tonight when we watch the shooting stars?" Arisa asked, more like ordered.

" Yes, It would be wonderful if you two could join us. Shooting stars arent an everyday thing you know!" Tohru said happily. Yuki and Kyou looked at eachother before nodding. Yuki looked at Arisa. " I think we'll join, but is it really okay?" He asked to be sure, though really he didn't care. Tohru, Saki, and Arisa nodded in unison. Kyou and Yuki then looked at Yumi, who was looking away.

Kyou sighed irritatedly. " Oy, is it okay with you or what!" He yelled at Yumi. Yuki glared at him. " No need to yell... and she probably doesn't like you..." Yuki told him. " She probably doesn't like you either!" Kyou replied. Tohru sweatdropped. " Oh.. please don't fight..." She asked. Yuki immediately listened as Kyou steamed. Yuki turned to Yumi. " So is it okay with you miss..?" Yuki asked, not knowing her name and not really caring. She in fact going to die anyway... Just like everyone else.

Yumi looked at him directly, glaring at him and Kyou. " I really don't give a damn... I don't give a rat's ass..." She hissed. Yuki sweatdropped at her metophoric choice. Kyou rolled his eyes. " That's all ya needed to say!" He yelled. Arisa pumped her fists into the air. " Right on! Let's go! We have about 4 hours before nigh falls!" She said loudly.

* * *

Later that night, each of them were walking through a path through the forest. Everyone seemed so bright and happy, except two, not including Saki since she never seemed beaming happy. But Yuki, Kyou, and Yumi didn't see very excited at the moment.

Yuki and Kyou's attention remained on Yumi's back. She seemed so familiar. It drove Yuki crazy the most. She looked so much like her! that bitch, that traitor! It made Yuki want to gag.

Kyou didn't understand it either. She looked just like 'her'. He couldn't take the tension anymore so he had to ask...

" Excuse me, but what is your name?" Yuki asked, beating Kyou to the question. Yumi slowed to a stop. " Yumi..." She said slowly. Both Yuki and kyou let out a relieved sighed, although in Yuki, he silently cursed the truth. He so wanted to see her. To take her life with his bare hands. " ...Yumi Ichiro." She added after a moment. Both Kyou's and Yuki's eyes shot open wide. The last name. It was the same.

Yuki eyed her back. So she was a descendant of that girl. How interesting. Eventually they came to a clearing. Everyone sat down on a blanket that Tohru set down for them. Everyone laid down on their backs as they watched the empty sky.

Tohru looked up. " It's so nice to have us all together for this... It's amazing that it be such a beautiful night for watching shooting stars!" Tohru said happily as she looked up at the sky with a content smile on her face.

Saki fidgeted with a moth on her finger. Paying little attention to the sky.

Arisa point up. " It's starting!" She said. Everyone's attention turned to the sky. Stars began to fly across the night sky. It was a beautiful sight.

Yuki and Kyou looked up with a strange emotion. Kind of a small smirk. It was just the night for it. Yumi noted their smirk but ignored it.

As the stars flew across the night sky, Yumi closed her eyes. Remember an old family story of past. Yuki looked at her, what was she thinking. Slowly he remembered something. He stood up slowly. " I'll be right back..." Yuki said slowly as he walked away. After he was a half mile away, he took out a weird computer-phone-like object. He opened it and pressed it to his ear. " It's time..." He said slowly.

_**

* * *

END **_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh my god... that took me three days to type up! But holy crap I think it turned out all right, don't you think so? Anyways please read and review! Okay? See ya next time folks!


End file.
